This new African violet variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown in my breeding facilities at Hanover, Germany. This plant was discovered by me among my breeding stock and was selected for testing because of its vivid white and blue flowers borne high above the foliage on strong upright stems. Asexual propagation of this new plant was done by me by means of cuttings and was carried on through successive generations in my greenhouse at Hanover, Germany, which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new African violet plant is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., U.S.A., by means of leaf cuttings.